


Possibilities

by AngstMom



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Future Vision, M/M, possible futures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstMom/pseuds/AngstMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene plays out, leaving Bill hopeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

    Warm hands prod him gently in the morning to rouse him from his sleep. Tender pecks atop his head to ground him in the waking world. A soft blanket pulled tight around his shoulders help him stand to follow the firm grip on his hand. A kind smile urges his eyes to open and focus as he's lead down old wooden stairs. At last they make it to the quaint dining room, two plates holding a small stack of pancakes adorned with whipped cream and strawberries rest on the wooden surface.

    “Good morning, love, it's our anniversary,” a gentle voice speaks into his ear.

    All is right with the world. He turns back to kiss the other man on the corner of his mouth, chest filing with warmth.

    “How many years? I always forget.”

    “Beyond the number of stars.”

    “Always perfect.”

    “I love you, Dipper.”

    “I love you too, Bill.”

    Warm hands help with the dishes as tender kisses are shared. A blanket is pulled around them as they sit outside on the soft grass. A tight grip holds their hands together as they smile at the beauty around them. Sounds of peaceful life full the air about them.

   ~»«~

    The orb’s glow fades as a tall blonde man steps away, his face a mask to all. He knows it's not yet time. As he walks away he knows that it will still be a thousand more years. A blink of an eye, yet hardships away. A single future of many. Maybe this time, he'll get it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed the mistakes I didn't catch!


End file.
